general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Life/I Promise
This is the second episode of the A New Life series "Don't worry, man. We'll get the fuck out of here and then we'll get your girl." said Tim, as he comforted Pete. ---- "I know. We will. We have to." replied Pete when he came back to himself. "We just have to get down the stairs and run to the streets, right?" "I think it may be a little harder than that, dude." said Tim, in a worried tone, as he looked down to the streets by the windowed walls. Hearing that, Pete went to look what Tim meant, passing the corpses of the recently dead Mr. Johnson and Troy, worried. When he came to the windows, all he saw was pure chaos down there. A lady and her daughter ran through the streets, as they were being chased by four walking corpses. They got surrounded by another two that were coming in the other direction and ran into a dark alley. Pete knew that alley had another exit, and he hoped they managed to flee. "Look at that dude, man." said Tim, pointing a guy that was being devoured on the other side of the street. He screamed in pain as one zombie bited him on the shoulder and other one took a chomp in his face, right on his eye. A third one appeared behind him and pulled him to the ground. The screams got louder as he disappeared behind the three zombies that continued to eat him. "Fuck, man! Do you think they are inside here, too?" asked Pete, in horror. "I don't know." replied Tim "C'mon man, let's get outta here!" ---- Pete and Tim ran to the stairs and hurriedly got down it. As they opened the door to the first floor, they weren't prepared to what they saw. Their coworkers were all undead by now, roaming through the floor. Some of them took notice of them when they opened it. "SHIT!" shouted Pete, as he slammed the door. "What the hell we do now? How do we get pass them?" "I don't know, do I? Give me a fucking minute to think!" harshly replied Tim as he sat on the stairs, thinking in what to do. "And be quiet! Zombies are attracted by noise, from what I know" "Ok, but think fast! I think one of those things know we're here!" whispered Pete, still holding the door knob. "If we at least had a gun, we could kill them..." thought Tim "Pete!" "What?" "Do you know someone who worked here that had a gun?" "Erhm... I think... I think Mr. Johnson had one of those at his office." replied Pete, as he was listening through the door. The dead apparently were getting closer. "Wait. Do you know how to shoot?" "No. You?" "No." "Fucking perfect!" grunted Tim "Dude, we're fucked. What the hell are we going to do? They keep getting closer!" whispered Pete, starting to panic inside. He remembered the man at the street, how painful that looked. He didn't wanted that happening to him. "We'll have to run for it." said Tim, finally. "What? No way! That must be like ten of them outside!" replied Pete, as he kept panicking more and more. "Stop fucking panicking, Pete!" said Tim, grabbing Pete by his collar "Do you want to help Angela or not? Well, you won't do shit if you keep panicking like a little wuss here. Man up! Face your fears before it's too late! Your girl needs you, man!" "But if something happen to you? I just- I don't know!" "Nothing will happen to us. I Promise." said Tim. After this, Pete finally agreed with his friend. Seeing that, Tim released Pete and both looked at each other for a moment. Pete saw the determination on Tim's eyes, the determination of a man who would do everything to help a good friend. Pete than thought about Angela, on how she probably was scared and helpless, not knowing what to do. These thoughts made Pete recover his focus and encouraged him to find her. "Ok. Let's do it." said him, bold as never before. "That's what I like to hear." said Tim, noticing Pete's change of attitude. ---- "Ready?" asked Tim. Pete agreed with the head, serious as Tim never saw him. He wasn't afraid of the dead. Not this time. "Okay. 3... 2... 1... Go!" Pete kicked the door open, closed his eyes and ran through the dead as he never ran before. "For Angela" he kept thinking, as he continued to run. He opened his eyes and saw the door. He ran to it until he noticed something strange. Tim wasn't with him. Pete looked back and saw Tim, still at the stairs, trying to keep an undead Troy away from him. "Get out, you piece of shit! GET- THE- FUCK- OUT!" he yelled, as he hit Troy with his bare hands, knocking him to the ground, but not killing him. His screams attracted the dead all around him. That's why none of them got Pete. "Tim!" Pete screamed, as his friend got surrounded "God damn it! TIM!" he screamed again as he began to run. "Get the fuck out of here, Pete! Don't worry about me! I will be fine! I PROMISE!" screamed Tim, before Troy got up and bit him on the neck, the same way he got killed by Mr. Johnson. The other zombies knocked him down and Tim disappeared behind them, silent. Pete froze in shock for a second, but then he remembered Tim's words. "Don't worry, man. We'll get the fuck out of here and then we'll get your girl." Tim's last wish was help Pete to find Angela and Pete was going to make sure it would happen. Pete opened the door to the streets and saw zombies everywhere. The corpse of the devoured man was still there, but unrecognizable. All of his skin was gone and although he still had flesh, his body was almost all bones. Pete then looked at the alley the mother and her child used to get away and ran to it. However, when he got there, all it had was two zombies blocking the exit. He tried to go back the way he came, but three other zombies had him surrounded. "FUCK!" screamed him "I can't die here, I just... Can't! Let me live at least to see Angela again, God! Don't let me die here alone!" Pete pledged as he looked to the sky. The zombies were getting closer. He closed his eyes and made his last will. Reunite with Angela. Cast Starring: *Pater Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams* *Kurt Harrison* *Nate Harrison* *Barry* *Does not appear in this episode. Also Starring: *Tim *Leon Carter* *Craig Tucker* *Sarah* *Anthony* *Does not appear in this episode. Co-Stars: *Troy *Mr. Johnson Deaths *Unnamed man (Alive) - Devoured by zombies. *Many unnamed people - Unknown causes, seen as zombies at the building and the street. *Tim (Alive) - Bitten in the neck by Troy, then devoured by zombies. Trivia *Last appearance of Tim (Alive). *Last appearance of Troy (Zombified). *Last appearance of Mr. Johnson (Corpse). *This episode is the second one where the majority of the cast didn't appear. It is also currently the episode where the least named people appeared, having only Pete and Tim, with Troy appearing as a zombie and Mr. Johnson as a corpse. *The title of this episode references the fact that Tim promises twice to Pete that they'll be fine, one while trapped at the stairs and one right before getting devoured.